Harry Potter Wonderer: The First Prophecy
by Yttrias
Summary: AU. Harry Potter disappeared at age 6. When he returns 9 years later, no one is prepared for what he has become, nor what he can do. Part 1 of the Wonderer Trilogy.
1. Prologue

-1A/N: This is my first ever story, and I've had it planned for a very long while. This story will have a slight crossover flashback here and there, but the crossover bits are more in the sequel than in this, but for the most part it will be strictly Harry Potter. This is part one of a trilogy. Pairings if any will be cannon.

Summary: AU Harry Potter disappeared at age 6. When he returns 9 years later, no one is prepared for what he has become, nor what he can do. Part 1 of the Wonderer Trilogy.

Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Harry Potter no any of the other movies, games, books, shows, etc… that I may use throughout the making of this and future stories. This is not for money, only for fun, so do not sue.

Harry Potter Wonderer: The First Prophecy

Prologue

Harry Potter age 15, smirked as he stepped out of the blue portal, he had finally returned home.

You see, Harry Potter was not a normal teen, in fact he was never normal, not when he was six, not even when he was still in his mother's womb was he normal. Six was when not normal took on a whole different meaning. It was what made him who he was, 15 year old Harry Potter; was a lot older than he appeared.

_(Flashback)_

_Young Harry Potter was asleep in his cupboard when he came. A man dressed in gray robes, which at a slight turn turned purple. The man had white hair, an odd looking hat, and twinkling golden eyes. The man also carried a large stick, which in time Harry discovered was a staff. He was only six at this time however. And as any six year old would be startled and curious about a man appearing out of nowhere, Harry was unafraid._

_Harry although at the time he did not know who or how important the man was, but the man was one of the most famous people in all the history of the worlds. Yes, worlds, as he would soon find out._

_Harry was currently wondering why the man was dressed in odd looking clothes and if his relatives had sent him. He probably should have known that his relatives would never allow him to see such a freak, but he was only six at the time._

"_Hello Harry." The man said jovially in a calming and soft voice._

"_How you know my name? Sir?" Harry quickly added the Sir. His uncle would hit him for not calling him by his proper title. He watched carefully hoping not to get hit. The man however just chuckled._

"_That is one of the perks to being in my profession. Also please call me Merlin. Sir sounds too formal. I shall after all be teaching you all I know within the next couple of years."_

"_You taking me away from here? Did Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon agree, Mr. Merlin." Harry asked worried, he did not trust anyone sent by his relatives, and with good reason._

"_Just Merlin Harry. No they did not give me permission, so if you'd rather stay here, it is your choice."_

"_No!" Harry shouted._

"_Quiet Harry. We don't want your relatives to awaken, it would mean Dumbledore would soon be here, they don't check up on you much anyways." Harry looked at him confusedly. "Oh, never mind. First off Harry, you are what is known as a wizard, and you are a special one at that."_

"_Excuse me Mr. Merlin." "Just Merlin." "Sorry excuse me Just Merlin." A chuckle escaped Merlin's mouth. "But what is a wizard?"_

"_Ah, yes, I feared you would not yet know. You've heard of magic correct?"_

"…" _Harry quickly covered his mouth and ears. "You said the M word." Harry said plainly terrified._

"_M word?" Harry nodded his head. "You mean magic." another gasp._

"_The M word."_

"_I see, well magic is not a bad word. You are a wizard and can do magic, although I doubt you've heard much about any type of magic living with these folk. You are special, you like me are able to pass beyond the boundaries of this world, you Harry are what is known as a Wonderer. Like me you can pass into other worlds. That is why I am here, I am to train you for the great journey you have ahead. It will be written across worlds, and I am your teacher." _

_(end flashback)_

Merlin. Harry missed his old friend and mentor, but even he was not able to stop all evils and was eventually suspended and forbidden to pass any world, but one. Harry would visit him often, but now he had a task at home to complete. A task that he had been trying to complete since he was almost twenty years old, since he had learned of the prophecy. The defeat of Slytherin. Slytherin was one of the few Wonderers, that was the reason his death had never been fully explained in history books, he had yet to die.

Even Slytherin's own heir did not know that he still lived, and from what Harry could tell, the heir was mincemeat compared to the likes of Salazar Slytherin. It had come to this at last, he would finally finish his battle with Slytherin, he would complete it back where it began; for the both of them.

A war the likes none would ever see would soon be upon Harry's own home world. A war which would be divided into three sides, the light, the dark, and his. Chasing Salazar for the last twenty-seven years had taken a toll on him and his powers, the other planets were just leaping stones, to the final battle between him and Salazar.

Salazar was the one who trapped Merlin on one planet, perhaps once he was defeated he would be able to see his mentor again. Salazar knew of his heir, that much was known, and the last time he had spoken with Merlin, the old man had told him that Salazar cared nothing for his blood heir, especially not a tainted heir. He could perhaps use this to his advantage.

Harry Potter looked fifteen; and in the world he was born that was how old he was, that was how much time had passed. But in actuality he was more around the age of fifty.

Harry was dressed in a ruby red and emerald green robe. On his side was a scabbard, where his sword hung. It was a sword he had received when training with the elves. It was one of the places he had gone when chasing Salazar. It was thought that his base was on the planet known as Arda, it had ended up being a different evil who ruled there. Harry had helped the inhabitants with a problem they had, and helped bring down the dark lord Sauron. He was just one of the many evil lords he helped to conquer, including Magus, Ganon, Shadow Master, Sharrakor, the Lone Power, the Shadow Lord, Sephiroth, Memoria, Myotis, and many more. He had fought ninjas, monsters, sub-species, orcs, Sith, soldiers, and much more. Not all of the evil lords were actually defeated, but they were at least stalled until the hero to vanquish them arrived. Salazar enlisted the aid of many of these, and posed as one or two of them more than once.

The sword he had received from Arda was created by the elves and was actually the sword he had used when he fought against Nebazu a wizard who became corrupt by Sauron and his dark powers. He had not defeated Sauron, but he had stopped the second rise for a short while. The sword was actually a re-forged and more powerful Gryffindor's sword. It had been a gift from Merlin after his first conquer of evil. Many more though remained unconquered.

Most wizards and witches in Diagon Alley carried a wand, Harry did as well, but his was actually a staff minified. It was more powerful than any wand could ever possibly be. Despite the clothing Harry wore, his scar was gone, having been removed with help of a healer from a different world, and his eyes were currently golden, hiding his emerald green eyes. His eyes would twinkle when amused.

Harry quickly walked by the many Aurors and slipped into the huge bank that was Gringotts, it was his first stop before reintroducing himself to his home world. He just hoped he did so before Salazar got too many followers.

A/N: Next chapter will be up soon, and the majority of crossovers will not be in here, Salazar is for all intent and purpose; Voldemort. Which makes Voldemort…? Tell me how it was. Good? Bad? Decent? Let me know. Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: Gringotts

-1A/N: The second chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Gringotts

Harry Potter in his alias of Vincent Cross, walked calmly up to one of the tellers, and up to the goblin that was managing it. The goblin was a short stout little fellow, apparently low in rank if the lack of jewelry was any notice. It looked at Harry as he walked up, his eyes were trying to deduce who he was; it was a goblin's job to know the name of their business.

Harry smirked slightly at the sign that was both on the front of the building, and the one next to every teller.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,   
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there. _

It was a nice little warning, threat, and promise all in one. Harry did not have to worry about such a thing,; he wasn't there to steal, and even if he was nothing they could do would be able to stop him. Still the little insignia was quite amusing. Walking up to the counter he waited for goblin to question his presence.

"State your name and business." The goblin replied in a wheezy voice.

"You don't need my name." Harry said waving his hand.

"I don't need your name." The goblin replied eyes glazing over.

"You will call over a goblin to take me down to the vaults. You will call me Mr. Cross."

"I will call a goblin to take you down to the vaults, wait just a moment Mr. Cross." The goblin said, eyes still dazed over, he let out a call. "Yo Griphook, get over here and escort Mr. Cross down to his vault!"

A small goblin(all goblins were small) came scurrying over. "Yes Buldring. This way Mr. Cross."

"Of course." Harry said with a smirk following the goblin Griphook down to the vaults, before entering the tram he waved his had and Buldring became unglazed and was wondering what he had been doing for the last fifteen odd minutes.

(vaults)

"What vault will ye be going?" Grip ked Harry.

"Vault 57." Harry replied eyes twinkling as the goblin Griphook's eyes grew wide. There were a little over 700 vaults in Gringotts, the most important being under 100. Most of the vaults under 100 were no longer in usage as the ancestors had died, but as long as a slight chance an heir would rise, they were kept. They also made quite a bit of money.

Griphook's eyes did not widen just because of it being a vault under 100, but also because of whose vault it was. The Potters.

"The Potter vault? You do know you have to be a living relative to access it, your blood will be needed to prove you are indeed a Potter."

"I know. You shall also not tell a soul about this, or believe me when I say you will face unpleasant consequences." Griphook gulped, the eyes briefly turned orange, before reverting to the fake color.

"This will not go unnoticed. You know that correct?"

"Of course. Dumbledore is in charge of my assets, he can't spend them, but he is in control, until a Potter is found/rediscovered."

"You are a Potter?" Grip ked him, not really believing it.

"Mr. Cross is not my real name, a scar was once upon my forehead, and Gryffindor's sword hangs at my belt, I should have access to both the Potter and Gryffindor vaults, but only the Potter needs to be opened at this time."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. We will see if you're telling the truth, we arrive at vault 57."

Harry nodded took out a small dagger and quickly cut his palm letting the blood drop on the floor, the floor immediately lit up and the vault began to open.

"Damn!" Griphook said. All goblins had an obsession with gold, and the Potters had a lot. Harry walked in the vault and came back a few minutes later carrying over 100,000 galleons.

"This should be all I need for now. I will return when I feel fit. If a man comes around questioning about the opening of the Potter vault, tell him to go to the Leaky Cauldron in three days. There his questions will be answered. Give him this letter as well, I trust you will not read it. Tell him nothing else."

"Of course Master Potter."

"Cross. Call me Cross, until my identity is known to the public. I thank you for this, now if you do not mind, let's return to the surface, I have a bit of shopping to do."

(later that day)

Albus Dumbledore was puzzled. It was not something that happened often, but nine years and seeing no hide nor tail of the boy-who-lived was puzzling enough. After going to check on him on his seventh birthday, he had discovered the child missing. He was so angry he almost cursed the Dursleys right then and there.

The search for Harry Potter had lasted all the way up until when he would normally be entering Hogwarts for second year. That year the chamber had been re-opened, and closed. No deaths, just many petrifactions, and almost being thrown out of Headmastership. The young woman who opened the chamber was sentenced to Azkaban. He had tried to say that she had been possessed, but without the diary that was impossible. It was one of his most hated moments of being Headmaster.

The year following, the mass murderer Sirius Black and the young woman who was thrown into Azkaban escaped. From what could be pieced together from the guards, apparently Sirius had taken in the young girl and acted like a father figure to her. It was the only time either showed any emotion.

It was a great surprise when they escaped. Escape from Azkaban was thought impossible, but as was clearly proven it was not. It was unknown where they might have disappeared to, originally it would have been thought Sirius Black would head to Hogwarts to kill Harry Potter. But Harry Potter had disappeared and was now presumed dead, Black had no reasons to head to Hogwarts. So it was a surprise to them all, when an appearance was made right outside Hogsmeade.

Twice Black had broken into the school. Twice he had almost killed a student, and could have, but yet he didn't. The third time however really cut the cake, as Ronald Weasley the once brother of the young woman who was sentenced to Azkaban; Ginny Weasley, was kidnapped. Ron had been kidnapped and was unconscious for most of the ordeal, all he remembered were the eyes of the traitor; the traitor was not Sirius Black. Shortly after that, the Dementors came to guard Ronald Weasley(that's what the Minister said anyways), the truest git you ever could know. Black and Miss Weasley left Hogwarts and returned to hiding. Where was anyone's guess.

The next year the Triwizard Tournament was held, and had ended in disaster. The champion had been transported by portkey to an unknown location. The champion's dead body was returned, no one thought anything of it. The body of Cedric Diggory the Hogwarts champion was returned armless, and a look of the greatest fear imaginable etched upon his face.

It was now the summer after the mysterious events that occurred during the Triwizard Tournament, and although he often took quick looks for both Harry Potter and Sirius Black, neither could be found. It was all in vain, the only reassurance Dumbledore had was that Voldemort had not returned. Little did he know that was to be the least of his worries.

The puzzlement started when the vibration throughout the world was felt, by both Wizards and Muggles alike. Dumbledore knew that only an extremely powerful force could do such a thing. Then just a few hours ago, almost a week later, another tremor was felt, although this one was much smaller.

Then not even five minutes ago an owl flew in warning him of someone withdrawing money from the Potter vault. The Potter vault! Only a Potter could open the vault, but as far as he knew no Potters remained alive.

'Except Harry.' A small voice said in his head.

'No I canceled out that equation, not possible nothing and no one has been able to find him, he is either dead or gone. Both meaning the same thing.' Dumbledore argued with his voice.

'But what if you were wrong?' His voice said nagging him.

Pausing for just a second, Dumbledore made up his mind. Grabbing his cloak, wand, and portkey, he took one moment of hesitation before shaking his head and heading for Diagon Alley.

A/N: Another short chapter, the next few will be a little short, but will begin to get longer. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2: Ollivander's

-1A/N: Third chapter; enjoy. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 2: Ollivander's

Stepping out of Gringotts with more Gringotts than he would need, Harry looked around before heading for Ollivander's Wand Shop. Harry already had a wand, but he needed one less conspicuous in this world. After all not many people had staffs as wands.

Ollivander's- Maker of fine wands since 382 B.C. was a small narrow and shabby looking shop. The window display consisted of a single wand on a purple cushion. Harry went to the door and opened it, softly casting a notice-me-not spell and locking the door.

The inside of the shop looked as good as the outside. The walls lined up near the ceiling holding hundreds of little boxes. The furniture consisted of a single spindly chair, which Harry would no sooner sit on than he would walk up to Slytherin wandless. Harry smirked as he heard someone trying to sneak up on him.

"I would not do that if I were you." Harry said. The man behind him jumped in surprise, Harry turned around to look at his would be attacker.

The old man behind him had the most curious eyes similar to that of the moon people of the planet R'di. His eyes were eerie and moon-like. It was probably caused from being in the wand shop for so long.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, but am afraid I can not place yours. No one has ever startled me either before walking through my doors. Nice notice-me-not charm by the way."

"You would not remember my wand. You did not create it, nor is it from this world. Which is the reason I need another wand. I need you to make an unbreakable vow, if you are to have my business."

"And pray tell why I would want your business?" Mr. Ollivander asked eyes gleaming.

"Two reasons. The first is that you will have my oath of protection, and if ever in trouble all that is needed is a call. The second is a few samples for wand cores."

"First I do not know what wand cores you could possibly have that I would be able to use, I have created more wands than anyone. Second what should I care about having the oath of a teenager?"

"I suppose. Allow me to pick out a wand, and then you can decide what you want to decide."

"Fine." Ollivander sneered. "Here try this one. Vine wood with a single solitary male unicorn hair. Quite pleasant." Harry touched it and immediately gave it back.

"Not the right feel." Ollivander raised an eyebrow and continued to hand him wands. He went through all sorts of wands, and each time handed it back by the mere touch. Soon he had gone through most of the wands.

"Hm. Tricky. I don't think I have a wand for you. Most puzzling."

"I disagree. Do you ever make wands ahead of time for people? Perhaps one of those would be my wand."

"I suppose. What did you say your name was?"

"Vincent. Vincent Cross."

"Cross? You muggle-born?"

"No." Harry said smirking slightly, and they once again began to test more wands, eventually most of those were quickly gone through as well.

"I'm afraid you don't have a wand. I can tell you can do magic, but no wand I have is yours. Perhaps you should try some other wand maker?" Ollivander said and looked a little sad. He had failed in supplying a wand for every customer.

"Are you sure that is all? You positive you don't have any others? Deceased. Missing. Hidden. Perhaps a wand in the back, or one you've been saving?"

"No! I already said, you've tried all of my wands. The only one left is…" He trailed off looking at Harry intently. Harry faintly heard him mutter under his breath, "No it can't be. He has no scar, but still…"

"The only one left is what?" Harry asked amused, eyes twinkling. Mr. Ollivander went behind the counter and pulled out a dusty box. He blew the dust away and carefully opened it.

"Here, Mr. Po-Cross. Try this one. Holly, 11", supple, single phoenix tail feather." Harry took it and immediately felt a bond with the wand. He waved it and mini-fireworks shot out spelling his name. His real name. **Harry James Potter**.

"My god! It is you! The world thinks your dead!"

"Yes, but they were wrong. I've been away awhile, but I'm back."

"The wand you have. You-Know-Who has a wand too. His wand is brother to your wand. A phoenix gave only two feathers one of the feathers is his and the other is yours. He-who-must-not-be-named did great things. Terrible. But great. You too shall do great things. I will keep my silence."

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander. But Voldemort is not the one you will have to watch out for." Ollivander winced at 'Voldemort'.

"You know your history then? What they shall want you to do?"

"Of course. I of course plan on doing nothing of that sort. I need allies, not enemies."

"You want to ally yourself with you-know-who?"

"It is better than him turning to the enemy. The enemy would never accept Tom, once he is used, he'd be killed. Easy as that. I would rather fight one Dark Lord, instead of two." Mr. Ollivander stared at Harry in awe.

"You are older than you look aren't you?" Harry smirked slightly at the question.

"Yes. But I will say no more, keep my secret. You shall receive a package by post a few days from now, you'll like the gift. Now let's do the unbreakable vow.

(Gringotts)

Albus Dumbledore walked quickly into Gringotts, and headed for the teller.

"May we help you?" One of the goblins sneered. It was actually the same goblin Harry had spoken too not more than an hour ago.

"Yes, I would like to know who withdrew from vault 57."

"Name." The goblin grunted, he was having an off day. His payment had been lessened because he had forgot a few major things. Example being forgetting to find out who it was that withdrew from the Potter vault, or who tricked the system at least. No Potters were alive.

"Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Do I really need to go through this?" Albus said growing impatient. Every minute of distraction was another minute this mysterious Potter had to escape.

"Oh, Headmaster. I didn't realize who it was. Excuse me. What is your business here?" The goblin said as politely as he could, while gritting his teeth.

"I need to find out who withdrew from vault 57." Dumbledore said bluntly missing the cringe on the goblins face.

"I'm sorry, but the name is unknown at this time." The goblin said, oh this was not good, he was sure to lose more money.

"What do you mean, that you don't know the name?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Er. What I mean is…Iforgottoask." The goblin said the last bit really fast.

"What was that?" Dumbledore said asking him to repeat. "I didn't quite get the last bit."

"I said…I forgot to ask." The goblin winced waiting for the shouting, he felt something buzz in head and shook it.

"I see. Most unfortunate. Can I speak with the goblin who took them down to the vault?" The goblin blinked and then a slow grin spread across his face. Ha! Griphook would get the heat for this, not him!

"Of course. Wait just a minute." The goblin whose name was Buldring turned around and called out to Griphook. "Hey, Griphook! The Headmaster of Hogwarts is here, he'd like to talk with the one who took what's his name to vault 57." Griphook's eyes widened in response.

"Right away. I'm taking my break now." Griphook said and Buldring nodded. "This way Dumbledore."

"So you took this person down to the vault, what can you say about them?" Dumbledore asked excited.

"I can say a lot about them, but am unable." Griphook said with a grin walking to a backroom and sitting down in a chair to talk with Dumbledore.

"What do you mean?"

"I made an unbreakable vow, I can say nothing about the man unless I want to lose my magic and die." Griphook said solemnly.

"I see." Dumbledore said and began to try to look inside the goblins mind.

"You will not be able to use your mind reading on me. The unbreakable in effect for that too. This is a blatant disrespect to my privacy, maybe I shouldn't give you the letter." Griphook said sneering at the Headmaster. The mention of 'letter' caught his interest.

"Letter? What letter?" Dumbledore was practically hanging off the edge of his seat in anticipation.

"A letter from whom I've spoken to. They told me to give it to an old man who comes around asking questions about them."

"I see you have not yet told me if he is male or female." Griphook smirked.

"Part of the vow, I'm afraid."

"Very well. Can I see this letter?"

"Yes, but before I forget. This person told me to tell you to meet them at the Leaky Cauldron in three days. He said all your questions would be answered then." Griphook paused rummaging in his pockets for the letter, eventually he found it. "Here it is. Now if you don't mind I'll get back to work, We goblins don't take breaks often and it cuts a big hole in our payments."

"Of course. Thank you for your time." Griphook nodded and left Dumbledore sat there looking at the letter.

_Dear, Mr. Dumbledore;_

_You are probably wondering no doubt how it was that I was able to have access to the Potter vault, my answer will be told at our meeting at 1 o'clock in three days. I will give you a hint, I am not who you seek. But I trust that won't stop you from coming._

_I know much about you, and I say hesitantly that I am much older than I look. I am writing to inform you that I wish for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I know something you do not, and the students at this present time are nowhere close to ready for any type of battle. Yes, battle is coming whether we wish it or not._

_I will tell you now, I am neither light nor dark. If I have to use the killing curse to save innocent lives then I will do so without problem. I will tell you this however, if and when Voldemort(gasp I said his name) returns, I will ally myself with him if possible._

_Now before you believe I'm a death eater, I wish to ally myself not only with good old Voldemort, but Albus Dumbledore and his flock. A worse evil than Voldemort is coming and enemies will have to turn allies before the end. Remember the prophecy can have more than one meaning. _

_Once Voldemort makes himself known, I would caution dealing him a serious blow; you and I will need him for this upcoming battle. Back to the Defense Position, I do have credentials and would never purposely harm any student or professor within the school, without a life threatening reason._

_I will be stopping by Ollivander's, Knockturn Alley, and a few other places before this day is up. Once I'm done here, you will not see or here from me for three days. Let those who have ears hear._

_Sincerely,_

_Wouldn't-you-like-to-know_

_P.S. I left you a big clue to my identity, although I doubt you've heard me before._

(Knockturn Alley)

Harry had left the Ollivander's a little bit ago and had purchased most of the legal items he would need. They were currently shrunken in his pocket, and included a vast diversity of books, trinkets, auror items, a cauldron, potion supplies, and much more.

It was now time for him to purchase some of the less than legal items. Then he would head home. Courtesy of Merlin. When he had turned 14 he had been given a small badge with a stag, grim, werewolf, rat, and phoenix on it. He was told it would take him to Potter Manor, as his parents were both dead, it was hidden from the world, except for by someone who had a portkey into the place. There had originally been three portkeys to Potter Manor, but one was destroyed and the other given away. Who it was given away to was a mystery.

Knockturn Alley was his next stop before heading towards his ancestral home. Harry smirked slightly thinking of where Dumbledore currently was. It would be difficult for him to get any information, especially since most had taken an unbreakable vow, or were obliviated. Yes, things were looking up. Taking a breath of air he stepped into the crossing of Diagon and Knockturn Alley.

A/N: Next chapter will probably be out either really soon, or soon. I hope you enjoyed this story and if any romance is done it will be Harry/Ginny. Already you can tell quite a few differences. Please read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 3: Knockturn Alley

-1A/N: Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, thanks for the encouragement. I'm glad people are liking the story, it will probably be Harry/Ginny if I do any romance at all, and even if I do, the amount is undecided. Hope everyone enjoys, please read and review.

Chapter 3: Knockturn Alley

Knockturn Alley. Home to the vilest, most disgusting, least reputable men and women in the wizarding world. Home to vile villainy and shameless scoundrels. It reminded Harry of Mos Espa. It was his kind of place.

Sure enough right after stepping over the boundary he was assaulted by a woman selling fingers and a small man smelling slug repellent. Harry looked at them and tried to say no, but they wouldn't leave. Harry began getting a little annoyed and quickly shot a stunning spell at the two. They fell to the ground unconscious.

A passerby raised an eyebrow at this, and Harry continued on. An old man brushed by and pushed him down, without saying sorry. The man was gone before Harry could curse him. He passed all sorts of shops. A tattoo parlor, a salon, Madame Miler's Magnificent Maulers, a shop that sold spiders and snakes. Harry paused at the last one and after making an easy decision stepped inside.

The store was quite small, but housed a variety of spiders, snakes, and bats. The store had one single light, in the farthest corner and a small counter at the very back. At the counter was a man in his forties, with a black goatee, and glasses. He eyed Harry wearily as he walked in.

"I do believe you are lost. The exit is that way." The man said pointing back the way Harry came.

"No I am not lost. I am actually looking for a snake. Would you mind helping me find one?"

"A snake? Students are not allowed a snake at Hogwarts."

"Who said I was a student?" Harry asked the man who looked at him angrily.

"What do you mean 'who said I was a student?' The man mocked Harry.

"The name is Vincent Cross. I happen to be quite a bit older than I appear." Harry replied in turn.

"You say your older? Then do magic. If the Ministry doesn't come to haul you away I'll help you find a snake." The man said plainly thinking that Harry would either disagree or be carted off to Azkaban.

"Very well. I agree. _Stupefy_." The man behind the counter hit the floor with a thud. Harry smirked. "_Enervate."_

"What? What happened?" The shopkeeper asked confused.

"I stupefied you. Now do you happen to have any snakes of high caliber, preferably rare if you don't mind, and any cobras if you have any?"

"Cobras? Why cobras?"

"Let's just say I took a liking to them in my travels." Harry was thinking back to his time spent with the resistance group Avalanche. They had all been quite surprised when it was discovered he could speak to serpents. From then on, whenever he needed to travel he would call forth Midge; Harry's Midgar Zolom. It was one of the first times he had realized he could actually speak to snakes. Midge had been killed by Sephiroth.

"I see." The shopkeeper said obviously completely at loss. "We have a few selections this way, unfortunately cobras along with basilisks are unavailable. If you'd like a normal muggle cobra, we have a few of those, but a magical cobra, last one seen was a few thousand years ago. The name is Zoel Beech by the way."

"A pleasure." Harry replied before turning his head back to the snakes.

The snakes were in the dozens, all types, boas, coral, vipers, an anaconda, and even a black mamba, a few other snakes were hiding in various places throughout the store; many of them were not in cages. Harry was looking specifically for a magical cobra, but seeing as though they were believed extinct, another snake caught his attention. It was big, about six and a half feet, and unlike most of the snakes in the store, it had three heads. The scales were gray and gold and seemed to glisten. He had seen many types of creatures on his travel, but never a three-headed snake. The snake did not speak, unlike most of the other snakes who were hissing for freedom or warning. It stared into Harry's eyes and bowed.

'_Speaker. It has been a long time.' _The middle head hissed.

'_You shall do for a master.' _The right head hissed in confidence.

'_A master? A speaker? A long time it has been.' _ The left head hissed mockingly. _'Why should we enlist the aid of a incompetent human? With our luck it will probably sit on us one day, and there goes that. Speaker, can he even hear us? Yo Neanderthal!'_

'_If you were talking to me, I'd have to say jolly good. Incompetent and Neanderthal are probably the biggest words in you vocabulary. Not to mention the Neanderthals are much more intelligent that they once were. Some would find offense being called that, I on the other hand take it as a compliment. As you would too if you visited their home world. They are much more advance now on their own planet. But if your snarkyness insists upon a spot of tea and a fight with words, a nice brewery is a few stores down.' _Harry said replying to the left head in kind. Harry didn't notice the shopkeepers terrified expression.

'_Brat!' _The left head of the snake hissed angrily.

'_Serpent!' _Harry replied in kind, the left head was becoming infuriated at being challenged even if it was kiddy-like, by a human.

'_Enough! The one who looks behind sees ahead.' _The middle head of the snake said. Both the left head of the snake and Harry looked at it confused.

'_Don't mind him. So will you buy us?' The right head asked calmly._

'_What? I am not going to serve this Cro-Magnon!' _The left head sputtered angrily. The three heads began arguing. Harry was about to reply with a name of his own, but the storekeeper stopped him.

"Y-you? Your parseltongue!" The man eyed him in awe.

"If you mean I can speak to snakes, then you are correct. I would do well not to spread this around, if you value anything at all Mr. Beech." Harry said threateningly. Salazar did not know he had arrived, in three days he would, that was why he was meeting Dumbledore, the school would need protection, Salazar would be wanting to take back what was once his.

"Of course Master Cross. I'd do nothing but. So you are taking a liking to the snake there?"

"Yes. I have seen, heard, and fought many types of animals, reptiles, birds, amphibians, monsters, and serpents, but never in my traveling have I encountered a three-headed serpent."

"That there is a Runespoor, one of the rarest, most deadly, and most dead useful snakes in the world. If you want a runespoor you have to prepare to pay a hefty price." Mr. Beech said eyes glinting and full of greed.

"Really. I will take it, no matter what you say the price is, but if I find out you cheat me, I shall be returning, and you won't like the repercussions." Mr. Beech hesitated before nodding and giving a price, Harry left then with the new snake on his shoulders, the three heads had finally come to an agreement, and even the left head in the end was happy to go with him. The snake was currently under a notice-me-not charm.

Harry went to two other stores. A bookstore full of books on dark creatures and dark arts, as well as a few illegal books, he bought enough to fill a library, and he also went to Lupito's Lost Legends, where he bought a watch that sprouted out random pieces of information, a necklace that was said to protect its wearer from most spells, and a large seven room trunk. He put most of his purchases in the trunk, and then went to one last store.

The last store was called 'Borgin and Burkes'. It seemed to sell all sorts of dark artifacts, if Harry was lucky he might be able to find out how to contact Voldemort. Pausing for only a moment Harry thrust open the doors and strode inside.

Passing many of the dark artifacts including blood-stained cards, many bones, a hand of glory, rope, and masks he walked up to the counter. Two people were already at the counter talking to the man at the counter, who if the picture on the wall indicated anything, was Mister Borgin.

The two people one old one young, both obviously related were in the noble portions of the family. The old man had cold gray eyes, and pale blonde hair, his face was pointed and he was obviously getting quite mad at Mister Borgin. The younger man was obviously the son of the other man and looked pretty much the same except his blonde hair was more white than pale. He glanced behind him, when the door was thrust open and walked over to Harry.

"What are you doing here? This is Knockturn Alley, Diagon Alley is that way!" The boy said in an air of ignorance.

"Thank you for the directions, but I am where I want to be." Harry said with a slight smirk.

"Really? Do you go to Hogwarts? I do I'm Slytherin of course! The name's Draco, Draco Malfoy." The boy Draco said holding out a hand. Harry raised an eyebrow and begrudgingly shook it.

"No I do not go to Hogwarts, if all works out though I may be going this year. Please do not mind me if I do not know the importance of your name. I've been a way quite a while and have just returned, Malfoy is obviously important by the way you stretched it out."

"You haven't heard of Malfoy? What are you some filthy mudblood?" Draco spat the word mudblood in disgust.

"Mudblood?" Harry asked curious.

"You know born to muggles. You are obviously a mudblood by the way you are so ignorant."

"Funny, I could have said the same about you. I said I have been gone, but not I am not a mudblood as you so elegantly put. My mother and father were wizard and witch if that's what your asking."

"Oh. Sorry about that, but you never know these days. So what are you doing in Borgin and Burkes?"

"I could ask the same of you." Harry replied and before continuing the other boy spit out an answer to the question.

"My father is here conducting business for someone very important. But don't ask me more, I can't say."

"I see. I am here to talk to Mister Borgin. That business is of my own." Harry replied, the argument between Draco's father and Mister Borgin was quickly coming to a close.

"Well I've got to go, hope to see you around. What's your name by the way?" Draco asked Harry.

"If I said Harry Potter, would you believe me?" Draco laughed in response.

"No really, what's your name?"

"Come Draco, we have concluded business here." Draco's father said walking out the front door. Harry called out to Draco right before he left.

"It's Vincent. Vincent Cross." Draco nodded and scurried after his father, Harry smirked in amusement, the boy had not yet grown up, he was still a kid. Harry had lost his childhood, and was more mature than anyone could ever know. Harry watched the retreating figures of Draco and his father before turning back to Mister Borgin and the business at hand.

(Dumbles)

Albus Dumbledore upon exiting Gringott's scurried as fast as he could to Ollivander's wand shop. He bumped into a man heading into Knockturn Alley with ruby red and emerald green robes, a sword was at his side, Dumbledore didn't even say 'excuse me' as he raced for Ollivander's.

Not bothering to knock Dumbledore rushed into the small shop and thrust the young woman inside out, locking the door behind him. He then turned to face the odd wizard.

"Dumbledore, what is the pleasure, wand doing okay?"

"Of course it is. I'm here on different and rather urgent business. Do tell me did a man come in here earlier?"

"Of course. Men come in here everyday, people always get wands."

"That's not what I meant! Did anyone with a lightning bolt scar come through here, or anyone mentioning trying out for the defense position at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore cried urgently.

"Not that I know of."

"How many people have bought a wand within the last hour?" Dumbledore began pacing.

"I have only five who bought wands this afternoon."

"Give me there names and floo address!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Ollivander said trying not to smirk.

"What? Why?"

"In accordance to my new rules no information will be disclosed about my customers, one of the customers earlier today gave me the idea to do better in business."

"Why would you ever do something like that? No matter. As Headmaster of Hogwarts school, as well as a dear friend, could you at least tell me the names of those who bought a wand?"

"Only because it's you. I'll give you the name, but no more. Once you have the names leave and apologize to the customer you threw out."

"Agreed."

"Very well, I'll tell you. The latest one who bought a wand was Al Higley."

"Go on."

"Next was Erin Zabini."

"Yes, I heard, it's good that the Zabini's are staying neutral."

"Before her was Aberforth Dumbledore."

"My brother was here?"

"Yes, he said something about one of his goats mistaking his wand for licorice. His new wand is much better."

"I'm glad. Who else?"

"I believe your janitor Mr. Filch was in earlier, trying to get a wand again."

"He does so every year."

"Yes, you need to get him to stop, frankly it is a waste of my and his time. He does not have a wand that is compatible. Do prevent him from coming next year."

"I'll try. Is that it?" Dumbledore asked disappointed.

"There was one more. A man by the name of Vincent Cross."

"Cross?"

"Yes."

"What prominent wizarding families have a last name of Cross?" Dumbledore asked himself.

"As far to my knowledge none. He already had a wand though, so I'm guessing he came from overseas."

"Hm. Thank you, friend. This has been most helpful."

"No problem. Hope you find what your searching for."

"So do I. So do I."

"Why don't you come out back we can look up records for this Al Higley, and Vincent Cross."

"Thank you, let's do that."

(Mister Borgin)

"Ah Mister Borgin. I have a few propositions to make you." Harry replied flipping a galleon on the counter. Mister Brogin who was angry at first with a teenager in his store greedily took the money and almost through gritted teeth asked what Harry would want.

"Propositions? You may know my name, but I do not know yours." Harry flipped another galleon upon the counter. "Right forget names. You said you had a few propositions for me?" Mr. Borgin looked at Harry greedily. If one would squander such money so needlessly, and wastefully, the more money that came to him the better.

"Yes. I did. First is not too hard for you, but I need a potion." Harry was cut off.

"If you want a potion, you've come to the wrong shop, try Pojo's Potions and Politics three buildings down." Harry glared at him, before speaking.

"I would kindly like it if you don't talk until after you hear what I need. Understood?" Harry flipped another galleon on the counter and Mister Borgin nodded. "Good. Now I need a long lasting aging potion, the longest lasting you have, and don't try to give me one of the cheap ones, only the best."

"An aging potion that is not illegal. You could get that anywhere."

"Which is why I am going to you. Not many would think to ask for information of an aging potion in this shop. I will pay the price for the potion, and then we will sign in secrecy an unbreakable vow. 150 galleons will be your payment for doing so." Harry replied throwing a small bag of galleons on the table. Mister Borgin looked at him suspiciously before taking the bag and counting the galleons within, 151 were in the bag and he was satisfied he agreed. The potion was given from the secret storeroom and the unbreakable vow signed.

"Was that all?"

"No. There is one other matter I wish to discuss. Close your shop and then we'll talk." Harry said flipping four galleons on the counter. Mister Borgin wearily did so and soon the place was locked up.

"Now what is it you wish to talk about?"

"I wish to get into contact with someone whom I believe can lead me to a certain person. I know yourself is not one, but you are in contact with those who are."

"Elaborate."

"Death Eaters. That is the name Voldemort calls his servants is it not?" Mister Borgin winced sharply and started looking around in fear. "I need you to get into contact with one of the highest Death Eaters possible. I wish to speak with Voldemort." Another wince.

"Quit saying the Dark Lords name!" Mister Borgin yelled at Harry in anger, fingering his wand.

"Dark Lord? Very well, I shall call him thus in your presence. I will pay you 500 galleons for getting me into contact with someone who can get me a personal meeting with the Dark Lord. Once I have met and talked with Voldemort. Oh, sorry the Dark Lord. Then you will receive another payment of 1000 galleons." Mister Borgin's jaw dropped at the thought of how much money he could make, his eyes were dancing with galleons.

"What makes you think you are in position to speak with the Dark Lord?" Mister Borgin asked snapping out of his greed.

"Two things, and you shall tell both to whomever it is you get me in touch with. The first is that I shall have the Defense Position at Hogwarts, I can infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix, and more importantly, I can get him into Hogwarts."

"You're handing Dumbledore and Hogwarts to him on a golden platter if you do this."

"That my easily bribed friend is where you are wrong. I want you to also tell the Dark Lord these two things, the first is I wish to ally myself with him."

"You mean serve him?"

"No. I said ally."

"The Dark Lord will never-"Mister Borgin cut off as his windpipe was slowly being crushed, it was let go again a moment later.

"Trust me when I say, Voldemort will ally himself with me, and yes I did that without a wand. That is just a taste of my powers. The other thing is that I know the prophecy he seeks, and the location of Harry Potter."

"Impossible! Harry Potter is dead! And no one can do wandless magic!"

"Trust me Harry Potter is not dead, I and I alone know where he is. But you were correct, that wasn't wandless magic. Tell whomever that Mr. Cross is offering all this and more. Now I really must go." Harry sneered and threw another bag of galleons upon the counter and touched the portkey to Potter Manor, leaving a delirious with greed Mister Borgin behind, just in time to watch as Albus Dumbledore pounded upon his door.

(Potter Manor)

Harry sighed in relief upon seeing that the portkey worked. He cut it close, Dumbledore had almost caught him, hopefully Borgin would not go and divulge any information. His act was also guaranteed to get him a meeting with Voldemort the only question was when.

Harry looked around the Manor, bits of dirt was here and there, but it was surprisingly absent of dust. The house-elf must have been doing a good job, even while a Potter was a way. Creak. A sound caught his attention, and he spun around….Nothing.

Shrugging, Harry cautiously walked up the stairs and to where he would make his bedroom, surprisingly all the doors were shut except two, the house-elf must have been in the process of cleaning them. Walking into the Master Bedroom, he took out his trunk, and unshrunk some of his clothes, packing it away in his trunk. Then he took off his robes until he was only in boxers and prepared to get some sleep.

The journey back home took a lot out of him, he was looking forward to a goodnights sleep. Right when he was about to get into bed, he noticed that the room was not quite empty. Young women's clothing was on the floor beside the bed, and unmentionables were sticking out from the dresser, the closet was full of dresses. He heard a door open behind him and without warning dropped to the ground as a stunning spell shot out of a wand. A man and young women were the last things he saw before falling unconscious.

A/N: As you can see many differences already and it is just going to become more so. So is Harry good or evil? Actually he's gray, but fights for good. Who are the people in Potter Manor, what Death Eater will contact Harry, how will his meeting between Dumbledore, and later Voldemort go? You will have to continue to read to find out! Hope you enjoyed the longer than usual chapter. Please read and review.


End file.
